A Halloweenie Special
by MissMahjong
Summary: John gets invited to a Halloween party to meet a blind date, guess who it is? Slash and Sherlock/John or Johnlock. Update: Just added a small sequel, squee!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, only play with them and they belong to their respective creators.

A Halloweenie Special

Sherlock and John were in the lab at St. Bart's, with Molly, trying to solve a case. Sherlock at his usual position with the microscope and John and Molly just observing him, with the occasional comment being shot down by brilliant genius. Sherlock received a text, opened it, read it and got up to put on his coat and scarf.

"Wait, are you leaving?" asked John

"Yep. Have to see a man about some paint, homeless network, you understand?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"See you later John, Molly."

Sherlock left, no flourish or grand exit, he just left, as John noticed.

These days, John has always noticed Sherlock, his actions, words, behavior and habits. It was these observations about Sherlock that made John wonder how he felt for the other man. It felt great being friends with him, going on cases, being in danger every now and then, the thrill of the hunt and adventure. However, lately, as happy as he was being friends with the genius, he also felt a bit empty, as if he wanted to be something more. Those thoughts kept creeping up on him lately and he pushed them a way every single time, he was caught between his attraction to women and Sherlock. John too, began to put on his coat but Molly stopped him.

"John, can I have a word with you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, you see, I have this friend coming into town for a few days to visit me. A very dear friend, haven't seen her in a long awhile but I also have these invitation tickets to a Halloween bash, four of them. I want don't her to feel like a third wheel with Craig and myself and I can't find a date for her, so if you could?"

"Yeah, sure, of course I can be her date, gladly."

"That's really great, thank you."

"Um, have you tried asking Sherlock?"

"No, he's not a fan of parties and she would probably bore him to tears."

"Ah, yes, but everybody seems to bore him. So when is-?"

"Halloween day, or night really, 8 pm, but we'll get there around 8:30 and here's your ticket."

"Should I pick her up or-?"

"No, she'll meet us there, she wants a grand entrance, since it's Halloween and all."

"Sounds brilliant, I'll be there."

"And John?"

"Yeah?"

"She'll be dressed up as Morticia from The Addams Family, you know that one American show and the movie?"

"Yeah, I know."

"So, if you could be the Gomez to her, you know as costume couples, that would be really sweet of you."

"Yeah, sure, not a problem."

"Thank you again John, I know she'll have a lovely time with you."

"Thank you for asking, see you later, Molly."

"Bye John."

John's confusion between women and Sherlock was behind him now, he had a date, and that put some pep in his step as he left the hospital. He figured that since it's been a while since he last had a date, that he started thinking more of Sherlock since he spent more time with him. Now that he had a date with Molly's friend, hopefully this would stop all those confusing thoughts, yes he will still be friends with Sherlock but he needed a lady companionship, too.

~Halloween Night~

John had just finished gluing on the fake moustache to his upper lip, and looked at himself in the mirror. Black with white stripes suit, temporary black hair color, fake moustache, some dark grey coloring on the bags under his eyes and he looked like the spitting image of Gomez Addams. He smiled at his handiwork, ready to date and woo the lady that was Molly's friend, he forgot to ask Molly what was her friends name though. He practiced a bit of the Gomez character's moves, since he watched some of the shows and the first movie but realized it was cheesy on him and decided against it. John left his room to tell Sherlock that he was leaving soon. Sherlock was in the shower, bathroom door left open a bit, with some steam escaping the bathrooms confines when John entered the room. It was small awkward moment like this that made John think about his confusion about his flat mate, certain social norms that either Sherlock didn't know about or he just didn't care about. John stood behind the door and knocked to get Sherlock's attention.

"What?!"

"Sherlock, I'm going to leave now, for the party."

"Alright."

"Are you going to be okay here?"

"John, I've lived here alone for quite some time already, I don't need you to care over me like some teen being left alone for the first time."

John set him mouth in a thin line; sometimes Sherlock really frustrated him,

"Ok, I'm off then, I'll be back much later," he then mumbled "or maybe tomorrow, if I'm lucky."

"What?!"

"Bye Sherlock!"

"Bye!"

John left the flat.

Sherlock stepped out of his bathroom a few minutes later, still streaming from his shower, white towel around his waist and went over to open his closet, to smirk at one of his outfits.

"Oh John, aren't you in for a treat."

~ At the Halloween Bash~

John Watson arrived at the place where the party was being held and was taken back by the extravagance of the building. It was a mansion, all white with tall windows and three stories, decorated in spider webs, ghost, skeletons and grave stones cover the front yard. He gave the bouncer his ticket invitation and stepped inside, he was furthered wowed by the inside. The inside of the mansion was grand, but dark and he was only allowed to walk forward, due to security guarding in certain locations and there was a roped way leading towards an open courtyard, in the middle of the mansion. The courtyard was just as massive, with enough room for a dance floor and to seat the at least a minimum of a hundred people, but there were more than a hundred people at the party already. John walked around, looking at the Halloween themed decorations and enjoying the music from the DJ, when Molly called him over.

"John! Over here!"

Watson walked over and only saw Molly and her date, Craig, seating at a table, dressed as The Princess Bride, Buttercup and Wesley.

"Hello, Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween, John, have a seat."

"Thank you."

"John, this is my boyfriend, Craig Daniels, and Craig, this a friend of mine, Dr. John Watson."

Both gentlemen shook hands, greeting each other.

"This place is fantastic."

"Yeah, Craig has a friend of a friend who knows someone here and got us tickets."

"Great, and your friend, Molly? She's-?"

"She's running a bit late, but don't worry, she'll be here."

"Alright, as long as she doesn't stand me up I guess."

Molly checked her phone, she had a text.

"Oh, that's her now, she wants me to meet her at the entrance, if you don't mind, I'll be back."

Molly left them, both Craig and John were at the table with awkward silence looming between them.

"So, Craig, how long have you and Molly been together?"

"Oh, well, I'd say a good five months so far?"

"Oh, that's good, good. She's a great girl."

"Yeah. How do you know Molly?"

"Met her through a friend."

"Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, Molly told me about him, nice bloke from what Molly's told me, but not that smart."

"Not that smart you say?"

"Yeah, well, I heard he's a genius from what Molly's said about him, but if he were so smart, then he would have gotten with Molly. She's really great, I love her, so I'm glad he's not that smart."

"Hm, yeah, I suppose…Have you ever met him?"

"No, not yet, but Molly wants to introduce me to him. Says I'll be amazed by his brilliance, not that I care about meeting him but I'll do it to make her happy."

"That's all that really matters, making her happy."

They fell into awkward silence again until Craig saw the girls.

"Here they come."

John turned in his seat to look, at first, he noticed her tight black dress with a high slit revealing her right leg, pale and smooth with a sexy black heel showing, then her chest, a decent amount of cleavage showing, tight black long sleeves covering her arms, her neck exposed in stark contrast to her straight black as midnight long hair and finally he saw her face. John almost chocked on his drool from ogling this beauty, because the beauty turned out to be Sherlock, in a dress, wearing make up, eye liner, eye shadow, face powder, red lip stick and looking like Morticia from the Addams Family. The confusion about his feelings for Sherlock multiplied by ten and hit him hard. He just checked out his best friend, Sherlock Holmes, dressed in drag at a Halloween party because he was John's date, and Sherlock looked hot. He didn't know what to feel, surprise, joy, lust, anger, irony, frustration, hysteria, he couldn't decide. John wanted to openly react to how he felt but had to keep it together, trying to be cool.

Sherlock could easily read the doctors face and it was priceless, oh if he had a camera, he would have taken a picture. The ladies approached the table; Craig saw John's face.

"What's wrong John? You look like you're in shock?"

"Probably because he's never been in the presence of two beautiful women before." said Sherlock in a very feminine voice, which kind of stirred up a bit of desire in John's loins

"John, this is my good friend, Sheryl Hendricks. Sheryl, this is my friend, Dr. John Watson and my boyfriend, Craig Daniels."

"Nice to meet you both, Craig, John."

They all sat down, with Sherlock to the left of John, clearly enjoying his reaction to the costume.

"John, Molly's told me a bit about you, how you were in the war and all that. Must have been quite the experience."

"Yeah, it was."

"I want to hear all about it."

They all talked for a while, conversations going from John, to Craig to Molly and finally Sheryl, discussing topics and laughing here and there, having a good time. Internally, John was wrestling with his feelings, and wondering why Sherlock was his date, on the outside, he was a bit tense. A waiter passed out some drinks around the table.

"Oh Craig, this is my song, let's go dance."

"Ok."

The couple got up to go dance on the floor, Craig turned towards the sitting couple, Sherlock and John.

"Are you two going to be alright?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine, we're going to talk some more." Said John

Molly and Craig left them alone and John quickly got a drink and shot it down, letting the liquid burn down his throat, Sherlock gave him an amused look.

Trick or treat, John."

"Sheryl? Really? It's not exactly subtle."

"No, but it's easy to respond to." Sherlock use his normal voice, which was weirdly refreshing to John from hearing him talk in that feminine voice.

"Alright, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I- You know very well what I mean?! What are you doing here, dressed like that and as my date!? If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny! I know it Halloween, but this-?!"

"Really John? Like I'd go to this far for a prank?"

That's when it clicked in John's head.

"You're on a case?"

"Undercover."

"But, how is this party related to the drowned man by the river?"

Sherlock moved closer to John to talk quietly, while to everyone else, it looked like they were more intimate.

"John, I want you to look around."

Watson looked around subtly.

"See anybody out of character here?"

"Sherlock, everyone here is out of character, it's a Halloween costume party."

"Try again and observe."

John took another subtle look and finally saw what Sherlock meant, among the average party goers, there were guest that seemed like they were not having a good time, with sour and stoic faces, they seemed familiar. He then remembered, what he saw on the telly a couple of days ago.

"Sherlock, … seven of the men here are from Britain's Most Wanted."

"Exactly."

"But what are they doing here?"

"Take a look at the women around them."

"They look like they don't want to be here."

"They don't. This party is just a clever ruse for a human trafficking ring. Tonight's an auction."

"What? How do you know that?"

Sherlock smirked, and John knew that look, the cross dressing genius was about to school him. Oh and did Sherlock school him, telling him about how the dead body was connected to the traffic ring and he got all of that information from a business card containing only 'F13'

"So, is Molly's boyfriend, Craig, part of the ring?"

"No, he's clean."

"But, he got the tickets to this place?"

"Yeah, from friends who passed them down through other friends, Craig just knows bad people, but he's not bad himself. Did a quick back ground check on him, he's good."

"Ok. So… Molly obviously knows who you are, does Craig know?"

"No, he's an oblivious idiot."

"Right then."

They went silent, Sherlock enjoying how John is looking at him and John trying not to look at Sherlock's bare leg, thigh down to the heel and all.

"You know, Morticia doesn't have a slit in her dress?"

"I know, but this one is sexier."

John downed another drink.

Molly and Craig came back from dancing, they all talked some more, called a waiter over for some nibbles and Molly and Craig went back on the dance floor. John excused himself to use the loo, but came back to the table to find another man flirting and hitting on Sherlock.

"Inspector Lestrade?"

"John? I didn't know you were here, I was just chatting up this lovely young lady here."

"Were you?"

"Yeah, I couldn't resist the sparkle of this black diamond."

"Right."

Lestrade took a good look between Sheryl and John, realization dawning.

"Oh my God John, I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"That's fine, I just went to the loo and she was alone."

"Well, you're a lucky man John, lucky man."

"I certainly hope he feels that way." mentioned Sherlock while giving a John a look of secret hope from those blue eyes. John's heart quickened a bit at the look.

"Sheryl, you have my card, should any thing happen, … or not happen."

Lestrade left them, John took his seat, they were both amused at Lestrade.

"He's quite the ladies man, almost took him up on his offer, a week long cruise on the Caribbean, quite the Casanova."

John felt the green flare of jealousy rise in him, he didn't like the idea of Sherlock going with any other man or any man flirting with him, but as soon as these thoughts came, he pushed them away.

"Why is Lestrade here?"

"The criminals are smart, John. Have security and invite some of Scotland Yard to the party, have the auction right under their nose, it's brilliant in criminal standards."

~Just a Few Minutes Later~

"John, let's go dance."

"Excuse me, what?"

"Let's dance."

"You want to dance with me?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I- I don't- are you sure?"

"Yes John, it'll be easier to keep an eye on the traffickers, they haven't moved much but we will noticed when they do. In the mean time, it's a party, let's have some fun, we deserve that much, you know, working on cases all the time."

"Ok, alright, let's go."

They went to the dance floor, between the moving bodies enjoying the dance music, with a Halloween influence. John was very surprised when Sherlock started dancing with him, he moved too at a distance, but it was awkward.

"Feel free to get closer and hold me."

"I- I-I'm not so sure."

"C'mon, we have to maintain an image of being a couple, of you being interested in me and vice versa. Don't be afraid to dance with me as if I were a real woman, John."

There was something, something in Sherlock's eyes and in his voice that pulled John towards the genius, and he still wanted to fight his growing attraction for Sherlock, but wasn't as strong as it was before. There was a glow that Sherlock had in eyes tonight that the doctor never took in too account before, but he was slowly thinking back and realizing that maybe, Sherlock was attracted to John as well.

They got close, dancing body to body, really getting into it and letting the music wash over them. John was admiring how Sherlock can be so comfortable, dressed in drag, dancing just like a woman would, and just being so close to Watson. He also took note on how feminine the brunettes figure was in that outfit, of course, Sherlock had a slim physique, but the dress gave him female curves, those hips and ass, shaped so perfectly. Sherlock turned around, with his back facing John and put the doctor's arm around his waist, still moving. John couldn't help but get aroused, Sherlock's ass was moving and sometimes grinding against his groin, he had to think of something to bring down the slight hard on he had. Mrs. Hudson eating a sandwich, no, Donovan dressed as a clown, not working, Mycroft Holmes running like a Pamela Anderson from Baywatch, kind of worked, but he then pictured Sherlock running like that, damn! No such luck in bring the hard on down, it got a bit harder, but he quickly thought of Anderson winking sexily at him, yeah that brought down his erection.

The music changed to something slow and Sherlock turned back around to face John, dancing to the slow music as well, with both arms around the doctor's neck and Watson's arms around Sherlock's waist, feeling the slender body beneath the fabric of the dress. They were looking at each other, John looking up and Sherlock looking down, into each other's eyes. John felt nervous, the way they were looking at each other was far too intimate, he tried to break the feeling with conversation while they danced.

"So, um, the wig, it looks real."

"It is, Indian hair, imported."

"Is that the box I signed for the other day?"

"Yes it was."

John smiled and shook his head, the irony settling in, making Sherlock smile in return.

"Didn't know you could walk so well in heels."

"Had to practice a bit, but with the right hip movement, it came naturally."

John mentally agreed on that, it sure did look like it came naturally.

"Do I want to know how you learned to put on make up?"

"Hm, it was rather simple, that and YouTube helped."

"Right, YouTube…I take you learned some dance moves from that site, as well?"

"Please John, I know how to dance. I've got moves that you haven't seen before."

"Oh really?" the doctor chuckled

"Really."

They slow danced in silence, enjoying each other's company and warmth, but it didn't last long.

"Sheryl, the men are moving."

"I see them."

They both subtly watched where the men went, to the second floor, down the walkway to and disappeared down a hallway.

"C'mon."

"Wait Sheryl! There are guards everywhere, how are we suppose to get up there?"

They left the dance floor, heading towards the ladies room near a stair well with a guard blocking it; Sherlock had an idea.

"Follow my lead."

They stopped near the ladies room.

"Johnny, be dear and wait for me, I won't be long."

Sherlock said in that feminine voice with a sway of his hips, drawing in the guard's eyes to his bum, John felt that green flare jealousy, again and ignored it. Just a few seconds later John and the guard heard a high pitched lady scream and turned to see Sherlock run out of the room, flinging his self on John, panicking and looking really scared with just a few tears falling. The guard came over to them,

"What's wrong ma'am?"

"There's, there is a man in there and he just flashed me his penis!"

"What?" they both said.

"Yes, he just flashed me and nearly took advantage of me, but then I screamed and ran out. Sir, I am a lady and I do not want to see things like that until I say so and that was just, far to vulgar and unexpected, he, he might have, he might have-!" Sherlock began to sob against John's shoulder, with Watson patting his back and reassuring him.

"Alright ma'am, I'll get him out."

The guard went in the ladies room, Sherlock followed behind him silently, knocked him out, stole his gun, put it away on his person and left the loo, grabbing John's hand to go up the stairs.

"Ugh, that scream hurt a bit."

"You actually made that sound?"

"Yeah, surprise you?"

"It did. I can't believe you went in the ladies room."

"I think there might have been someone in there too."

They silently followed the path the men took, going down the same hallway, when they heard voices, there were guards coming their way, there was no place to hide, but Sherlock got an idea.

"John, kiss me."

"What!?"

"You have to kiss me, do it now!"

John was stuttering, wondering where this idea came from and Sherlock rolled his eyes"

"Oh God. C'mere."

Sherlock grabbed John by his collar and soundly kissed him, John being hesitant but getting into it, the genius was a little surprised at John's passionate response but the voices were getting closer.

"John." He mumbled against the doctor's mouth.

"Yes." Still kissing.

"Grab my arse"

John complied, grabbing that wonderful ass, so squeezable; he couldn't help but get a good grip on it. Sherlock wrapped his right leg around John to get him closer, they were against the wall snogging the hell out of each other when the guards turned the corner. Sherlock opened his eyes, saw them from his peripherals, both being tall guards but one was stockier and the other had a blonde beard, and closed his eyes again.

"Oi, you two aren't suppose to-!" said the stockier one but his partner stopped him

"Hey, let 'em be."

"But none of the guest without clearance are suppose to be up here."

"Who say they might not have clearance?"

"Who says they do?"

"Look at them, mate. Do you really think that guy of that stature and build gets birds like the one he has right now?"

"Probably not."

To the guards, they looked like any ordinary couple snogging against the wall in the dark; Sherlock was kissing John, but also paying attention, or at least trying to pay attention to the guard's conversation. It was kind of difficult with John's tongue doing seductive things to his own.

"Exactly, let him has this bird, they're both probably drunk and will wake up regretting it."

"Yeah. Look at the little guy go, his hands are everywhere. Grab her arse, mate!"

The guards passed by them; John's hands were touching Sherlock nearly everywhere

"I'm cheering for the little guy."

And finally left.

Watson was now kissing Sherlock's neck, trying to memorize every inch of that wonderful pale sculpture.

"Ok, John, they're gone, you can stop now."

But John couldn't stop, the flood gates containing his attraction towards Sherlock were destroyed when said genius kissed him, he knew it was to fool the passing guards, but he enjoyed it none the less. Sherlock, as much as he wanted to control the situation, found himself wanting to be dominated by John, if the kisses were anything to go by. They both knew that their friendship dynamic had changed, their kisses were ones of desire, a deep desire forced to the surface and neither wanted to go back.

"John, stop." He said breathily

Watson continued, concentrated on one spot, marking it.

"Jaawwwn." Sherlock moaned

The sound went straight to the doctor's groin, oh imagine the sounds Sherlock made in bed.

"John, stop, please." Sherlock reluctantly pushed the doctor away, that kind of attention from his Watson felt good, but they had a crime ring to bust. John had a dazed expression and recovered.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, just, um… got carried away."

They stood a part from each other, the distance felt awkward, John couldn't look Sherlock in the eye and Sherlock just observed him.

"Yeah, you did."

"Yeah."

"We, could finished that later at the flat?"

"That would be spectacular."

The brunette genius gave him a beautiful smile and took his breath away.

"Take my hand."

They grabbed hands and went in search of the criminals.

~Time Lapse of Awesome Crime Fighting and Skills~

Scotland yard was rounding up the criminals, with Sherlock and John talking to Lestrade, outside of the mansion, with the various police cars, lights and sounds around them. They reported how they eavesdropped on the meeting, then followed them to a different part of the mansion, to the room where the human auction was going to take place, how they watched the auction in a hiding place, texted Lestrade to bring back up, got caught, had a small fight with Sherlock shouting,

"I don't care what you do to the dress, but so help me if you ruin this hair, it's imported from India!"

Then, Sherlock pulled a gun out from his garter belt, which took John by surprise and was slightly turned on (again), John took out his own gun, he never left home without it, and they had a stand off. Some shots were fired, fighting ensued, ladies were screaming and crying, trying to get away, one criminal was killed, some others were injured and finally the Yard showed up to stop it all. Lestrade was looking at the lady he chatted up earlier but there was something different and familiar about her, in fact the entire Yard was staring at him, John noticed this too.

"John, what are they staring at?" Sherlock said quietly, Watson took a look and wanted to laugh but stifled it, he smiled,

"Sherlock, your tits, they're lopsided."

"Oh, these damned things! I will never understand how woman can put up with them, they get in the way and do nothing." Sherlock fixed his fake breast, causing the Yard to stare, but Lestrade blanched when he heard John call the lady Sherlock, the lady was Sherlock Holmes and he was hitting on her or him earlier, Lestade felt queasy.

"Sherlock, is that you?"

Sherlock saw his face of disbelief and some illness, and positioned one hand behind his head and the other on his hip, moving in a way that brought more emphasis to his figure.

"Eat your heart out Lestrade."

John, once again, had to stifle his laughter.

Both Sherlock stood standing there, after Lestrade got the story from them, and were silent. Sherlock was waiting for John to say something and John was trying to think of something to say, they had a lot to talk about but he couldn't talk about all that at the moment.

"You… shaved your legs." John awkwardly observed

"Yeah."

"They felt smooth… nice touch."

"I thought it would complete the ensemble."

"Oh, yeah, it does… no doubt about it... Are, are you wearing lingerie under that?"

"Of course."

"Good, good, yes, of course… May I ask what color?"

"Powder blue."

"P-p-powder blue?"

"It matches my eyes."

"Ah, yes, lovely."

"Want to see?"

"Oh god, yes please!"

Sherlock took John's hand, they walked, making John walk behind him just a bit to have the doctor check out his backside, especially with the way Sherlock was walking, very seductively with swaying hips. It may have been Halloween, the season of Trick or Treating, but Sherlock was right, John certainly was in for a treat.

**Author's Note: **That has got to be the longest one shot I've ever written, and I'm debating about doing a smutty sequel, I don't know. The whole idea is based off of a certain picture of the Sherlock actor in drag, I LOL'ed when I saw it; the guy is both handsome and pretty. I wanted this to be funnier but I couldn't think of other awkward situations to put John in with a Sherlock in drag, so I just went with what I had and I wanted it posted by Halloween. I'm ok with it; I'll probably fix it some other time, maybe. Happy Halloween and reviews are a treat.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me, they belong to their respective creators.

~ A Halloweenie Special Sequel

The second Sherlock and John closed the main door to 221B; they were all over each, sloppy intense open mouth kisses, frenzied hands exploring and desperate to touch and roam. The heat of passion and desire growing in each of them as they slowly made their way up to the flat. They entered and closed the door, John had Sherlock up against the wall, still kissing and trying to devour each other's tongues, until John pulled away, studying Sherlock's eyes with lust, and maybe a hint of love.

"I want you, to take off everything, the dress, the make up, the wig, the heels, everything, except for the lingerie and garter belt, leave those on. I need to go to my room for some things, I'll be back though."

"So were doing this in my room?"

"Yeah."

Sherlock smiled and ran off, leaving John to run to his room. He checked his room and found some condoms, lube and quickly ran back, to Sherlock's room. A vision of sex greeted him with seductive ice blue eyes, Sherlock was lying, relaxed on the bed, in the powder blue silk baby doll lingerie with garter belt. No wig, no make up and no dress, only his natural Sherlock self in the lingerie. With and elegant finger, Sherlock beckoned John and the dirty blond tried his damnedest to take off his clothes in record speed. As soon as he got his clothes off, John pounced, claiming Sherlock's mouth with his own, nearly getting off when he felt the delicate material of the lingerie against the brunette's body. John roamed Sherlock's neck, so long and erotic, licking and marking that porcelain column paying special attention to hollow where his neck met the collarbone. Sherlock moaned, feeling John's tongue on his neck was wonderful, with the sensations growing when the dirty blond started to orally abuse his chest, particularly his left nipple. John teased that nipple so much Sherlock gave a shout.

"Ah!"

John moved to show the other nipple the same treatment, while his hands wandered Sherlock's body, finding his hard length and fondling it through the silk material of the lingerie panties, John starting to frot against him, eager for some friction relief. They were heated, flushed, and panting, feeling each other hot breath, the moans and groans of pleasure, loud in their ears.

"-gasp!- John, that's cold." Sherlock felt the lube on his hole.

"Sorry, let me warm it up some."

"Aren't you going to take off the panties?"

"No, I like them on you, I'll just work around them."

John prepared Sherlock, stretching him out, looking at the detective's reaction for signs of discomfort.

"You alright?" John breathed out

"Yeah, keep going."

John continued to prep him, scissoring inside,

"John, please, I need you." Sherlock moaned out, looking at him with glossy, lust-dazed eyes, making John fall deeper in love. An idea hit the doctor,

"Get up."

"What?"

"C'mon, up against the headboard."

Sherlock sat up

"No, turn around, I want you to face the wall, now against the headboard."

"Ooh, kinky."

Sherlock positioned himself as John directed, while the dirty blond showed his appreciation for Sherlock's back, kissing, licking and sucking the brunette's neck, which looked extremely sexy with his dark curls against that creaminess, his shoulders, shoulder blades. Sherlock turned his head,

"John, please?"

The doctor added more lube to him self and slowly began to enter Sherlock, gasping at the warmth surrounding him. Sherlock was panting and found himself surprised at John's girth, while his own was long but slim. John soon reached full hilt, wanting to move, but waited for Sherlock's call.

"Go on, move."

John pulled out a bit and thrust back in, starting a slow pace to build up the passion. John held Sherlock close against him, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other around his chest, grasping his flat breast, feeling the nipple under his palm harden. Their pace started to increase, thrusting in and out, the intensity growing. Their sounds of pleasure getting frequent and occasionally louder, more frenzied and fast with their ever growing pace. John forced Sherlock to lean against the headboard, while his hand pumped Sherlock's hot cock from inside the blue panties. The thrusting increased to a rapid pace, the slapping of skin meeting skin rhythmic and their moans and groans singing a song of lustful wails, specifically on Sherlock's part.

Too much, it was all too much for them, the fast thrusting, the sounds, the hands touching and their bodies so close, moving to reach that peak within their grasp when they both saw white.

"JAAAWWWWNNN!" Sherlock tightened around John while cumming in his panties, prolonging his orgasm, wanting that heavenly feeling to stay.

"Sherlock." John bit into Sherlock's shoulder, feeling Sherlock clench and losing himself to the tightness and heat, he came inside and slowly pulled out. They both fell back on the bed, legs quivering from their activity, breathing heavily; trying to catch their breath.

"Yeah… that was… that was, fuck."

"Left you speechless?"

"Yeah."

"Was it good?"

"Great. You?"

"The best, I don't think I ever want you leaving my bed."

John laughed, making Sherlock laugh along with him, they cuddled, holding each other, still warm in their after glow.

"Happy Halloween, John."

"It's past midnight."

"Then, Happy November First?"

John kissed him to shut him up.

**Author's Note:** You know, for someone that watches porn for "research" purposes, I suck at writing sex scenes, argh! My apologies if it felt short, but this just shows that my smut writing requires practice, a lot of practice (wink) and "research", review if you want.


End file.
